Corner of the Universe
by Asiill
Summary: Castiel owns a little coffee house and is watching a gorgeous, green eyed customer from afar. Can he work up the courage to speak to him? And if he does will he share this little corner of his universe? Coffee House AU. One-Shot. Rated M. Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Rated M... for reasons.  
Destiel- Coffee House AU

* * *

**Corner of the Universe**

* * *

"Cassie…quit staring."

"I'm not staring." The dark haired man tuned away, dragging his blue gaze from the man across the café and set about restocking the coffee machine. The comforting whir had recently been replaced by a high pitched whine that occurred only when the water began to run low.

"Yes you are. And you look like you wouldn't mind throwing him over this counter and having…"

"Gabriel." Castiel's voice fell to a low, threatening growl backed up by the clear, angry warning of his gaze.

His brother raised his hands in surrender and glanced back over his shoulder.

"How long has he been there?"

"A few hours." The man commented, pouring the stream of water carefully into the machine.

"Anyone with him?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't." Gabriel smiled innocently. "But you do. Anyone with him?" He repeated.

"A man. He left about an hour and a half ago. Tall- your kind of tall. Built, longish brown hair. Had a peppermint tea." He gestured as if by doing so he could paint a physical picture of the man for his brother. Gabriel licked his lips and made an appreciative noise. Castiel only rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What? I'm not even allowed to imagine anymore?"

"No. You're not. You tend to run off my customers when you 'imagine'." He bracketed the word in quoty fingers before going back to his task. The conversation died down for a moment as a woman stepped up to the counter, ordering tea and a scone. Castiel collected them good naturedly and rang her up, smiling as she waved her way out the door and into the glow of the street beyond. He looked out the window for a moment noting how fast the evening seemed to have crept up on the world. His eyes inevitably wandered back to the man in the window seat. He was leaning forward against the table, his back half to the counter where Cas and Gabriel were. Green eyes wandered over a few pieces of paper he had sprawled out in front of him. But he wasn't really reading them. They hadn't moved in hours, and Cas only knew what color his eyes were because he'd noticed when the man had ordered a coffee and the peppermint tea for the taller one when he'd come in hours before. His hair was a soft brown, lightening to a softer, almost golden glint whenever the headlights of a passing car glared in through the windows. The light outlined the smooth lines of his features, the hard edge of his jaw, the soft curve of his lips…

"You're staring again."

Cas snapped out of his thoughts, blinking in his brother's direction only to find himself on the receiving end of a rather amused I-told-you-so smirk. He didn't comment and turned away again.

"You should go talk to him."

"No."

"Come on Cassie. Just talk. I'm not telling you to fuck the guy… not that getting laid would do you any harm… in fact…"

"Gabriel!" Cas hissed the name.

"All I'm saying is that it couldn't hurt. It's been a year since you and that dick split. Don't you think it's about time you got yourself back out into the world? I mean come _on_ Cas, you don't _do_ anything anymore!"

"I work." He defended.

"Exactly. You work. Boring! Live a little Cas! You're young, mildly attractive…"

Cas shot him a glance that only earned him an amused shrug as if to say what-do-you-want-me-to-say-dude-you're-my-brother.

"You've got those impossibly blue eyes on your side," he continued. "And you're smart! What's not for him to like?"

Castiel seemed entirely unconvinced. Gabriel huffed and stood, taking the huge cinnamon roll he'd stolen from the show case, and wrapping it in a napkin to take with him. Cas doubted the confectionary would make it more than two blocks from the front door. He turned his gaze back on his brother and grinned. "Have fun little bro. I'll stop by tomorrow for details." He winked and wandered out the door with a wave, flipping the sign there from OPEN to CLOSED, before he too disappeared out into the evening.

The café was deserted now but for he and the man by the window, and thanks to his brother's interference it wouldn't be getting any more customers unless he went to fix the sign.

With Gabriel no longer babbling into his ear, Castiel could again hear the soft, distant jazz music that played in the background of the café. It seemed so much louder now that the place had cleared out. Normally it was a distant hum, but at the moment it felt like he could hear every chord. He looked around for something to busy himself with only to find a coffee made and ready to go sitting on the counter in front of him. It seemed his hands had gone on auto pilot while he'd been listening to his brother. Not only had he refilled the machine with water but he'd made a whole cup of coffee he didn't even intend to drink. He looked around. There was plenty more he could have done to clean up for the night, but with his brother's words ringing in his ears, Castiel decided at least to give it a shot. Gabriel was right… what was the worst that could happen?

Taking a breath he grabbed the mug and stepped out from behind the counter. The walk across the café was both the hardest and easiest thing Castiel had ever done. Easy because in actuality it was no more difficult than stepping from one side of the warmly lit room to another. Harder because the green eyed man was his destination.

"Excuse me." His lips were moving and tongue forming words before he even realized he'd reached the table.

The man turned his head quickly, green eyes scanning the room before they finally fell on Castiel. There was a sad look on his face. A weary pull at the edges of his eyes that he hid quickly behind a flashing smile. Cas watched it go up like a mask and for some reason he felt his chest tighten in sympathy.

"I'm sorry. You must be cleaning up… I'll get out of your way." His voice was low and smooth, a rich baritone so different from the gravely rumble of Castiel's own voice. For a moment Cas wondered what he could possibly be talking about- so focused was he on the man's voice and the color of his eyes. But his brain caught up just in time to stop the man from leaving.

"No, no. I'm not closed. You're welcome to stay. I just…" He sighed and held out the coffee in his hands. "You've been sitting there for hours and I… I had an extra." He set it on the table when the man made no move to take it Cas' face flamed and he turned away. "Sorry to bother you." He took a step, intending to go hole himself up behind the counter where he could curse Gabriel for suggesting he even try in the first place, only to stop abruptly, looking down at the strong lean fingers wrapped around his wrist.

The man let go but didn't stop looking at Cas. "Sorry." They seemed to be trading apologies. "I was just…" He cleared his throat. "Sit with me?"

Castiel blinked but nodded slowly and moved to take the chair opposite the man.

"I'm Dean." He introduced, wrapping his fingers slowly around the hot cup Cas had left there and slowly dragging it towards himself across the table.

"Castiel."

Dean glanced up from where he'd leaned over the mug so that the fragrant steam would rise right to his face. The green of his gaze lightened for a moment as another car pulled past the window.

"Cool name." He grinned again and Castiel found himself half smiling in response. "You work here?"

"Yes. I own the café, and the apartment above it." He frowned then, not sure why he'd found it necessary to give such information. A simple 'yes' would have sufficed.

Dean accepted the response with a nod. "Awesome. It sounds like you've carved out your own little portion of the universe here." He looked both impressed and a little sad.

"I suppose." Castiel agreed. "It's simple. I like the kind of people who come in here. And it's quiet."

"Quiet." The man repeated the word and huffed a laugh, leaning back in his seat. "It's why I came in here myself." He admitted, glancing out the window once again. "Everything is so loud, moves so fast. And I love it. I love the noise, the pace, the constant movement."

Cast didn't interrupt him. Dean clearly needed to talk and by some miracle he'd decided Castiel was the man to listen. "You know, I'm not even supposed to be here… we agreed not to stay in one place for too long. But Sammy…" He exhaled and shook his head.

"The man in here with you earlier?" Castiel prompted.

"My brother, Sam." Dean nodded and Cas felt the lump lodged I his throat in preparation for hearing they were lovers slid away, making his breath come easily once again. "We travel the country for our job. But Sam wants to go back to school. And I want him too. He needs it, ya know? And I want to give him everything he needs, everything he wants. I'm his big brother. But I… I don't know if I can stand still that long. I don't know if I know how."

"Maybe you just need the right incentive."

Cas blinked at his own words and could only stare back at Dean when the man's gaze snapped to him. He held his breath and willed himself not to flush.

"Maybe." Dean finally agreed, leaning forward once again, fingers closing for a second time around the coffee cup. His eyes however didn't leave Castiel. He seemed to be studying the dark haired man, as if something could become clearer just by looking. Just by taking in the blue of his eyes, the slight stubble along his jaw, the way he tipped his head when he was thinking.

"I mean… you must have a girlfriend somewhere…" Castiel tried to cover, biting down on his own tongue to keep it from moving again. Rather than sounding off-handed the comment had only come across as more probing, at least to his own ears. He expected the man in front of him to frown and brush him off for being nosey, maybe even politely excuse himself.

Instead he only shrugged.

"No… no one waiting, girlfriend or otherwise." He held Cas' gaze for just long enough that the blue eyed man could tell he was making a point. It made him swallow and glance away.

Dean only gave a half smirk, spinning the warm mug in his hands, continuing to heat his fingers. He still hadn't taken a sip but it didn't matter.

"What about you?"

Cas looked back. "Me?"

"I don't see anyone else here." Dean quipped with a sarcastic smile that had Cas both flushing and frowning. "You got anyone trapped in those blue eyes?"

The café owner couldn't quite believe his ears. The man was flirting with him.

_Flirting…_.Him…

Cas' mind fumbled for a moment but his mouth went back on auto pilot.

"Not anymore." He admitted. "I did but we… we split a while ago. He wanted something different." That was certainly putting it mildly. He'd wanted women. In the end Cas had just been a bed warmer.

Dean snorted in derision. "Well he obviously didn't know you."

Cas frowned both confused and flattered. "You don't know me either." He stated flatly.

"Sure I do." Dean returned with a serious grin. "For one you're gorgeous. Who wouldn't want to be seen with you? Bedroom hair that looks like someone's been running their fingers through it, gravelly voice that sounds like you've been screaming in pleasure, eyes so deep and blue I could swim in 'em." He trailed off but didn't drop his amused smirk.

Castiel was completely speechless. He didn't get a chance to say anything before Dean was speaking again.

"And that's just the way you look. That's not even the important bit. There's your smile when you don't think I'm looking. The way you greet people who come in. The fact that you sat down to listen to the ridiculous babble of an upset man you didn't even know."

"You're not babbling…." Cas finally managed.

"Oh I'm babbling." Dean assured him with a laugh. "But you think it's interesting anyway."

"But it is…"

"But it's really not. The fact that you honestly believe otherwise… that's different." He pointed out.

Cas went silent and Dean looked pleased.

They stayed like that for a few moments. There was really no way to say how much time passed, only that it did and somehow the silence was neither strained no awkward.

Castiel noticed at some point in his silent contemplation out the window that it had begun to rain. He glanced away when Dean sighed and shifted in his seat. He reached around the coffee mug to collect the papers and newspaper clippings that had been sprawled. Cas had barely noticed them.

"Well… I should probably head out before this gets any worse." He gestured to the soft steady rain that was already warping the light of the world outside. "Still gotta find a place for the night."  
"Oh. Allright." The blue eyed man stood when Dean pulled himself to his feet, stuffing the papers in a little folder he'd leaned against his chair. Tucking it under his arm he grabbed the coffee in one hand and held his other out with a warm smile.

Castiel took it. Dean's hand was dry and warm- presumably from holding the drink. It felt almost hot against the other's chilled fingers.

"It was nice chatting. Maybe I'll stop by next time in I'm this little corner of the universe."

Cas didn't miss the phrasing but only nodded. "The door is usually open." He offered.

Dean grinned and let his hand go, stepping away. He was half way out the door when again Cas' mouth was moving before his brain could catch up. "Dean…" The smooth gravel of his voice trailed off when the green eyed man turned. "I… there's a whole pull out couch going unused upstairs… it's yours if you ant."

Dean watched him. "You don't even know me. For all you know I'm a traveling serial killer." He grinned and Castiel snorted.

"Sure I do." He replied, the words lost on neither of them. "Come on." He gestured Dean back inside and moved further into the café. "Let me just shut some things down. Lock the door."

He didn't give the other man a chance to refuse and simply moved about turning off machines and lights as he went. When the whole café was cast only in the glow of the street lamps Cas moved through another side door, Dean following close behind as they moved up a small staircase to the shop-owner's home. The swift spin of a key ad him stepping in.

It was nothing huge or spectacular but like the café below it was impressive in its own way. Unlike the café which was swaddled in warm and bright colors, Castiel's home seemed stark in comparison and yet somehow no less inviting. Blacks, whites, and soft greys were in abundance, contrasted with pieces of blue. Cas would have just said it was cause he liked blue, Dean would have grinned and told him it matched his eyes.

"Make yourself comfortable" Cas said gesturing into the living room where a wide leather couch was angled in front of a small, clearly unused TV. The majority of the room was taken up by bookshelves and books. The man himself stepped into a small kitchen with an open window that connected the two rooms. A few feet past the living room were two doors, one that led into a bedroom and the other to a bathroom.

"Nice place." Dean finally commented, looking around and pulling off his leather jacket to set against the arm of the couch.

"Ah… thanks. It's nothing spectacular, but its home."

"It's nice." Dean assured him again.

Cas stepped out of the kitchen. Keeping his distance and contemplating something before he stepped forward to move past Dean. "Let me get you a pillow and some blankets." He didn't make it more than a step and a half past the other man however before he found himself being pulled back. Before he was even sure what was going on he was looking directly into bright green eyes.

"Why are you helping me?" Dean asked, his voice low and smooth. Cas could feel the heat of his breath… the heat of his whole body really.

"Because you need a place to stay for the night."

"No."

"What do you mean no? Can you read minds now?"

Dean smirked and Castiel found it impossible to keep from looking at his lips. "No, but you don't know me. I'm just a stranger. Maybe you want a little more…" He rolled his hips slightly forward. Just the barest press, but it was enough to make Castiel's breath hitch. Dean's smile only widened. "I thought so."

Cas frowned, offended, and tried to struggle back out of his grip, but Dean held on and kept him close.

"It's not like that." Cas hissed. "Let me go."

"Hey…" Dean defended. "I'm not accusing you of anything I don't want myself." He let the blue eyed man go but didn't move away and was pleased when Cas stayed where he was.

"I don't understand."

"Sure you do."

"No I…"

"Cas…" The nickname on the taller man's tongue was enough to shut Castiel up. "I'm offering." He said bluntly. "But I don't do forever's."

Cas trained his gaze on the man's chin. "I never asked for a forever." He replied. He saw Dean's lips spread in a slow smile.

"I know. And that's what I like about you." A moment of silence passed between them before, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"You don't have to announce it." Castiel flushed.

"Sure I do." It seemed to be his phrase. But it didn't matter, because in the space between his comment and Cas' half formed comeback his mouth was on the other's.

It was a slow kiss, neither overly soft nor rough, but what it lacked from either side it made up for in intensity. Dean slanted his mouth slightly, his tongue sliding out to trace along Cas' bottom lip. The blue eyed man made him wait, keeping his mouth closed just out of spite. Dean seemed to find it amusing if the rumbled chuckle in his chest said anything. Castiel's little victory ended however when Dean bit the lip he'd formerly been licking, forcing Cas' mouth open with a shocked gasp. His gasp disappeared into a half strangled moan when Dean thrust his tongue inside, seeking to plunder every inch with wicked intensity. Not to be outdone Cas pressed back till their tongues clashed in a tangle of wills that left them both breathless. Dean pulled away and Castiel was forced to open his eyes. At some point during the kiss his hands had managed to hook themselves around the other's neck just as Dean's had found purchase on his hips. Cas licked over his lips, the motion followed by dark green eyes as Dean smiled again.

"You weren't playing fair." Dean stated with a smirk.

Cas looked shocked. "_I_ wasn't playing fair? You're the one who bit me."

Dean nodded, a sort of _well duh_ look crossing his face. "You were hiding that hot mouth." He rumbled, leaning in so that his breath and words were a physical touch on Cas' lips. "Like I said… not fair."

"You bit me." Cas repeated, trying to ignore the way Dean's fingers had begun to tease at his waist, tugging at the fabric of his shirt.

"Yes."

"Do you always bite?" He stalled.

"Only when cornered." Dean assured him. The answer only made Cas' spluttering brain short circuit all over again. Dean grinned, clearly pleased with the progress of this little encounter, particularly the way in which Castiel was being left so speechless. The shop owner's attention snapped back when cool fingers made their way beneath his shirt, falling against his skin. They smoothed up his sides, dragging the fabric with them. Cas breathed out as Dean leaned in to nuzzle against his neck, setting soft, hot kisses along the line of his throat.

"Hmmm." The green eyed man hummed. "You smell good. Like coffee and cinnamon."

Castiel's own voice was lost in small noises of pleasure as the other's tongue washed over the pulse beating erratically beneath his skin. His fingers tightened in the man's hair and he pushed forward boldly, pressing Dean backwards towards the couch until the backs of his legs hit the seat and he was forced down, the blue eyed man climbing quickly to straddle his hips. Dean wasted no time in improving the position, reaching out and grabbing Castiel's hips and forcing them down against his own, effectively bringing the hard lines of their mutual erections against each other.

Cas' head fell back in a moan, hips shifting and grinding of their own accord. Dean had released his claim on the blue eyed man's neck and was gazing up at him with dark, lust blown green eyes.

"Fuck your hot." He ground out as Cas thrust against him again, reveling in the incredible heat and torturous friction against his cock. The shop owner managed to open his eyes and look down with a sly grin. It seemed the look on Dean's face emboldened him. He licked his lips slowly and rocked his hips again.

"You like that?" He asked, lust dripping from his voice. "You wanna feel me wrapped around you? Take your big cock straight down? Wanna fuck me till we're both spent…"

Dean's eyes widened and he looked like he'd have pounced the man then and there if they hadn't already been pressed so closely against each other. "God yes." He moaned. He leaned up and captured Cas' lips in a heady kiss. "Didn't know you had such a dirty mouth." He muttered with a grin, licking his way across the roof of the other's mouth.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Cas panted.

"Well let's see how much I can learn."

Fingers scrabbled then on both sides. Tugging and pulling and sliding and petting until their clothing fell to the floor leaving no barrier between the heat of their bodies. Before Cas even had a chance to admire the warm, tone muscle, and golden skin finally beneath his fingers, Dean was moving, flipping them so that Cas was pinned to the couch beneath him. The blue eyed man opened his mouth to speak but was silenced both by a tongue down his throat and a moan that ripped through him as Dean slotted his hips down, wrapped a callused hand around both of them, and stroked. Cas was too busy trying to piece his mind back together to notice when Dean stopped kissing him and instead started licking his way down the man's body, pausing to lave at each nipple before sliding further to run the tip of his tongue around the blue eyed man's navel.

Castiel's mind finally caught up to the path of pleasure Dean had licked down his body in time for blue eyes to land on smirking green and widen just before Dean's lips and tongue wrapped around his aching cock. He cried out, hands flying to the short brown hair and fisting there tightly. The sharp tug caused Dean to moan which only compounded the problem. He hollowed out his cheeks and set a slow tight pace, bobbing his head in shallow thrusts, his own hands clasped around Cas' hips, pinning them down so he couldn't move.

The blue eyed man tried to arch into the feeling, his head spinning with the heat and torturous pressure of the other's mouth. He moaned, fingers flexing in Dean's hair, softening slightly when it occurred to his pleasure fogged mind that he could be hurting the other man. He writhed beneath the onslaught of feeling. He couldn't remember the last time someone had done this for him, and hell but if Dean wasn't fucking masterful. His sinful tongue lapping at the heated flesh in the kind of rhythm aimed at driving a man insane. His body shook as Dean went down on him again and again, wringing pleasure from every corner of his being. He could feel his release building and tried to pant a warning through his moans.

"De…Dean…I can't…I'm gonna…" He didn't want to come before they were done but there was still a flash of disappointment when the green eyed man actually pulled away. Castiel was lost again however as he watched Dean sit back on his toes, tongue snaking out across his lips as if what he could taste there was the most delicious thing he'd ever had the fortune to sample.

"Mmmmmm Cas…. Taste so fucking good." He grinned when Cas' face went entirely red, and leaned in to kiss him. Cas moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on the other man's tongue. He couldn't believer how lucky he was that such a beautiful man was here, with him now… that he even wanted this.

"Want you Cas…" Dean moaned against his throat, drawing yet another pleasure filled groan from the shop owner as he moved his hips. "Need you…"

Castiel panted. "Bathroom… top shelf…" he managed before Dean was already gone, leaving Cas to splay out in a hard, half boneless heap, his whole body humming with need. He didn't have a chance to lament the other's disappearance for long before Dean was back, sliding onto the couch with a wide smirk, bottle of lube now clutched in his long fingers as he took his place between Castiel's knees. It was the first time Cas really got a good look of him. He was all sinuous muscle and warm tan skin. Freckles dotted his body in the most alluring places and his cock rose heavy and thick against his abdomen.

"Gonna make me blush dude." Dean remarked dryly, the others heated appraisal of him not going unnoticed.

"You're very beautiful." Cas managed.

"Beauty is for chicks." He replied with a chuckle, his hands reaching out to smooth up and down the blue eyed man's thighs in a wholly sensual gesture.

"No…. you're beautiful." Cas repeated.

"Well you're pretty fucking hot yourself. I mean… have you ever looked in a mirror? Jesus, I wanted to run my fingers through that bedroom hair and kiss you till you came the moment I saw you." He said, his voice low and husky, like heavy velvet against the very center of him.

Cas huffed a laugh. "I'm a sure thing here if you hadn't noticed. You don't have to make things up."

Dean stared at him. "You think I'm lying?"

"I think you're being overly appreciative and while it's very flattering it's not necess…"

His words were cut off in a bark of laughter from Dean. Cas frowned.

"What?"

"You have to be kidding me. Hell Cas… you're so fucking gorgeous. I meant every word. And not just to get into your pants… though I'm pretty content to sit right here and watch you…" Castiel flushed and narrowed his eye as if trying to decide whether or not this man was telling the truth before they widened.

"You called me Cas…"

Dean blinked at the sudden topic change. "Um…yeah…I did before too… Should I not? Sorry dude… I just…"

"No no…" Castiel put his fingers to Dean's lips to stop the flow of apologies. "It's fine. I just don't hear it often."

Dean looked unconvinced.

"I like it." The blue eyed man assured him. Not many people used the nickname. Gabriel called him Cassie, but Cas was different. _He_ had said Cas. Now… It was like the last real connection had been severed. He was giving this to Dean. To this man who had done little more than step through the door of his shop, but had made more of an impression in a few hours than most people did in a lifetime. He reached up with both hands and curled his fingers through the short, spiky, dirty blond strands of hair and pulled Dean down to him, sealing their lips together in a hot, wet kiss. "Really Dean…" He breathed. "Please keep saying it."

Dean moaned and returned the kiss. His hips shifted forward and both men were suddenly shocked out of their soft reverie and reminded of exactly how they'd ended up where they were. Cas panted as Dean's cock rubbed against the cleft of his ass, the head dragging over his base with each maddening thrust. He parted his legs further, silently begging.

Dean too was breathing hard. He ran his hands up and down the other's legs as his hips began to grind forward with renewed interest. It only took him a moment to remember he'd managed to procure lube from the man's bathroom. He popped the cap open and drizzled out a fair portion into his hand, using it to slick first his fingers then his cock.

Castiel was watching him with dark blue eyes and gave a quick nod. "God Dean… Please… I need…"

"Shhhh." Dean grinned and cut him off mid thought by slipping one finger gently though the tight ring of muscle. Castiel's back arched and the blue eyed man almost purred his approval. Dean took his time preparing Cas, slowly letting the digit glide in and out before adding another, scissoring them apart and crooking his fingers at the top knuckle, dragging the pads across his insides, looking for that spot that would have Castiel falling apart.

For his part the shop owner was already doing a fair bit of falling apart. He writhed and moaned with each thrust of fingers. But it wasn't enough. He wanted more. His hips shifted, looking for it, that spot that Dean's fingers couldn't quite reach. He mewled needily and Dean's mouth fell open as he stared at the beautiful creature beneath him. He twisted his wrist and Cas' eyes flew open and his back snapped taught.

Dean grinned. "Found it." He whispered in sing song amusement.

Cas shuddered. "Again." He demanded. "Do it again."

The green eyed man laughed. "So bossy." But he did it again, dragging his finger over the other's prostate with much the same pleasing effect. Castiel's moan was louder that time. Dean added a third finger, pumping harder and faster, doing his best to hit the spot each time. He loved the look of Cas flying apart, fingers gripped into the leather of the sofa, black hair splayed messily across pale skin. Endless blue eyes opening to watch him before closing in pleasure.

"Enough… I need… I need more… need you… god need you…" Cas finally begged.

Dean smiled and leaned in. "Just want I want to hear babe. Keep begging for me. You want my cock?" He asked crooking his finger again and sending Cas into a spasm of pleasure. "Or maybe I should keep fucking you on my fingers."

The shop owner moaned. "Nnnnnngh… please… Dean…"

"What do you want babe… got to tell me or I'll never know." He tortured.

Cas pried his eyes open and Dean was surprised at the hard intense look that flashed in them. His hand flew up to Dean's hair and dragged him close for another drugging kiss. His other reached out to wrap around the man's arousal giving a few pointed strokes that had the green eyed man panting and thrusting into his hand. When their lips parted Cas growled. "I want you inside me. Stop fucking wasting time."

Dean looked pleased beyond measure. "There's that dirty mouth again." He commented dryly before doing exactly as he was told. He took himself in hand and lined up with the man beneath him. With a shallow thrust he moved forward, burying his head just inside the other. Cas panted and shifted, his hands reaching out to grasp at Dean's thighs and ass, pulling him closer, urging him further in. Dean pushed his hands away, not wanting to hurt Cas and Cas growled again.

"Come _on_ Dean…" He begged.

Dean snorted. "Well if you're that impatient." He thrust all the way forward, burying himself to the very hilt into the searing tight heat of Castiel. He hissed in pleasure just as Cas did, a gasp being torn from the latter's lips. Both men allowed for a moment of adjustment before Cas groped again. "Move… please god move…"

Dean wasn't one to ignore that order and pulled back slowly moaning as pleasure swamped him. Then he moved back in, hips gliding forward and it was history from there.

He set a slow pace at first. The kind that had them both panting for more. The angle didn't allow for much faster until it wasn't enough for either man. At that point Dean hooked his hands beneath Castiel's knees and pulled him forward, dragging the man's legs up over his shoulders.

Cas' eyes opened at the new position. He wasn't unused to it, but it always left him feeling a bit more vulnerable. He was totally open to the person in front of him, unable to contribute much with his legs essentially held in the air. He didn't have a chance to say anything however as Dean's pace almost instantaneously picked up. His thrusts became harder, deeper, the room filling with the sound of skin hitting skin as he sought out that spot all over again. The spot that would bring Cas to pieces.

Castiel moaned. "Nnnngh! Oh… harder… almost… there, there! Ahhh!"

Dean grinned the moment Cas cried out, knowing he'd found it. The blue eyed man bucked beneath him as each thrust hit straight on his prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure up his spine. Each hit was like a finger of lightening that sizzled down his every limb, searing a path of pleasure over and over again until he was nearly incoherent with need.

"So fucking beautiful Cas." Dean growled leaning forward to set a trail of kisses up his chest and to his neck, sucking hard when he reached the spot where his jaw connected.

Cas hissed in pleasure, writing beneath the green eyed man, his head rolling form one side to the other, back arching fingers scrabbling for purchase somewhere. They came down on Dean's arms which were wrapped around his own thighs. His nails bit down into the skin there but Dean didn't seem to mind. He only grinned and thrust in harder, stepping it up yet another notch.

Cas barely knew what to do with himself. He could feel his release coming. The slow build of pressure coiling in the pit of his stomach, tightening in his balls until it was too intense, too imminent.

"Ahhhh! Dean… Dean I'm gonna… I'm…" He thrashed and Dean replied by wrapping his fingers around Cas's dick stroking in time with each thrust.

"That's it babe. Come on. Come for me… Let go Cas…" His hips jerked forward meeting with each stroke of his hand and finally Castiel flew apart. A cry shattered from the blue eyed man's lips as he came, his release tearing through him like thunder, exploding over their chests thick heavy lines.

Dean didn't let him go, milking him through the very edges of his orgasm even as his own thrusting began to fall apart. Cas was clenched tight around him, so tightly he could barely think to even breathe. His rhythm became erratic, unstable, and with a few more hard thrusts, he was coming to, his chest rumbling in an almost pained moan of perfect pleasure. He worked himself through his own release, emptying into the other's body with a sigh before half collapsing forward. He caught himself before he crushed Cas beneath him and pried his eyes open.

He was surprised to find that Castiel was already looking at him, blue eyes darker than he'd ever seen them and thoroughly sated.

Dean grinned. "Live up to your expectations?" He asked, amusement and pleasure dripping from his voice.

Cas looked thoughtful for just long enough to worry the green eyed man before he laughed. "I can't move any part of my body… if that answers your question." He returned with a wry grin of his own.

Dean laughed and nuzzled into his neck. Their bodies pressed together, smearing the shop owner's release across their skin.

"We should probably get cleaned up…" Cas suggested.

"Nnnn wanna… too tired. Just stay where you are. Comfy." Dean breathed into his skin.

"Not like I have much of a choice." The other noted dryly. "You've got me pinned."

"Good… just where I want you." Dean returned as he set a kiss where his mouth was.

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms up around the other man. It felt good to be held, even if this version of holding was more of an incidental pinning.

"Alright… later then."

"Mmmhmm. Later."

* * *

The next morning Castiel opened his eyes to a dark living room. He could hear his alarm clock blaring form his bedroom. Six A.M. then. Time to get the day rolling so he could open the shop in time for the morning work rush. He had about an hour till that though. He shifted, rolling from one side to the other noticing for the first time that he was covered in a blanket that seemed to have been taken from his bed. He stopped moving and listened. Other than the sound of his alarm, the apartment was silent.

Dean was gone.

In truth he wasn't all that surprised. The green eyed man had said it himself. Not only wasn't he one for forever's- which Cas had by no means expected- but he tended to move around quite a bit and quite often. Stretching, Castiel let his mind wander over the night before. He hadn't woken this sated in a long time. He smiled at the memory and peeled himself away from the couch, ready to start his day.

Once he'd showered, dressed and cleaned up the living room he headed to his kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

That's when he saw it. His coffee pot had already been run and beside it a mug had been pulled from his cabinet, waiting for its user to fill it. On top was a sticky note, clearly purloined from the little pad of them near the fridge.

He read it.

_Cas,_

_Sorry I had to bounce. Sammy called. Didn't want you to think I'd just snuck out. _

_Maybe… next time I'm in town… you'll let me share this little corner of your universe again._

_Dean_

Below that was a number.

Cas smiled set the not aside, and poured himself a cup of coffee. He was going to have fun seeing how long he could keep Gabe convinced nothing had happened.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Had lots of fun writing it, hope you all liked it. Written because some evil soul on tumblr decided to taunt me with plot bunnies of a Destiel CoffeeHouse AU.

Please Review! I'd really like to hear what you think!


	2. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This note is for all the people following this story but not me specifically.

Thanks to popular demand and Peer Pressure I've written a sequel to this little AU called "Circling the City".

It can be found on my page... labelled sequel... shouldn't be too hard to find.

Nothing new will be posted to this story in the future. Everything else will go under its own title.

Thanks for reading!3


End file.
